1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to automatically searching for information, and more particularly, to automatically searching for information desired by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users have obtained access to vast amounts of information as a result of the growth of the Internet and the World Wide Web. In particular, search engines with excellent performance have enabled users to easily search for information, and have also provided users with richer and more accurate information.
Users need to input keywords individually using keyboards or other input means in order to search for desired information, thereby increasing user inconvenience.
Therefore, there is a need for methods for searching for information desired by users without the user's direct input as described above. Additionally, there is a need for methods for obtaining search results including only information desired by users, and excluding information which users do not desire to obtain.